1. Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus for dispensing strip materials onto a moving substrate, such as paper-like material in a laminating or corrugating machine.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,705,500; 5,759,339; 7,222,653 and 7,255,255; and Canadian Patent No. 2,342,495 disclose embodiments of strip material dispensing machines.